


Release

by final_vent



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_vent/pseuds/final_vent
Summary: Eiji finally found a way to bring Ankh back. Now they have to make up for lost time.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after the Heisei Generations Final movie. It's my first OOO fic, despite watching it back in 2011. I'm kind of terrified to post this, considering how well-loved and popular the series is. I've been working at it for a while now and I hope you guys like it.

Flying was a rush; one that Eiji wasn't quite used to. After all, he'd only managed to restore Ankh's core recently. Ever since that day, his avian partner had wanted to fly as much as possible. How could he blame him? By the time Ankh had returned to his full form all those years ago, he only had a few days to enjoy it before he…

Eiji didn't like to think about that day. To think about the countless years he had spent searching for a way to bring him back. It was a painful period of his life; spent learning more about himself and his feelings. What else could he do when he was alone?

Though, technically, he hadn't been. Ankh had let him know, the night he had returned, of how he had followed him in spirit. So close and yet so far. He insisted, after the 800 years he had spent sealed, it had been nothing. 

 

It had all been worth it in the end, Eiji thought, as he soared through the air on Ankh's back. The other said it was much easier to fly when in his full Greeed form. More aerodynamic. Eiji didn't mind it in the least. Tightening his hold, he nuzzled his nose into the white feathers on the back of Ankh's neck.

They were now on a small island off the north coast of Hokkaido. The summer weather was refreshing and cool, the water was deep blue, and the forests were bountiful. There was plenty of space for them to fly and explore. They had been doing just that since noon.

It would soon be evening, if the setting sun was anything to go by. The sky was pink and orange, reflecting off the ocean. It was enough to take Eiji's breath away. Ankh swooped down low, soaring over the treetops towards where they had set up camp.

\------------------------

The sun had set by the time they had landed back at their campsite. Ankh gradually morphed back into his human form, and stretched his limbs. It must have still been weird for him to have a corporeal form again. Eiji watched him every now and then as he got the campfire started.

As he started to cook some kebabs over the fire, he spotted Ankh rummaging through the small cooler for ice candy.

"Ankh! You can eat one after a proper dinner, alright? Be patient!" Eiji scolded.

The other man clicked his tongue and closed the cooler. Despite himself, Eiji felt a little guilty for denying him of his favorite food after how long he was without it.

"I'm not occupying that policeman's body any longer, why do you insist on feeding me this stuff?" Ankh asked with a huff.

Pain flashed across Eiji's features as he shook his head. "Because you're a human. And humans can't live off of a diet of ice cream."

He might have been seeing things, but he swore he saw a smile pull at the corner of Ankh's lips as he looked away.

When the kebabs had cooled, Ankh stopped his impatient pacing and sat down next to Eiji. It was a bit more close than usual. Eiji handed him one of the sticks with a smile. Their eyes met for a moment before the other man took it.

It's not like things were completely awkward now, but there was a definite air of hesitation between the two. They had exchanged a few quick messy kisses in the last few days, but hadn't yet done anything intimate.

Eiji wanted to…he really did. But the other had only just gotten back, and he was worried of overwhelming him, of making him upset in some way. So he waited. He was sure Ankh would make his feelings known. He always did; whether for better or worse.

"What are you spacing out for?" Ankh suddenly said as he chewed, looking directly at him.

"Oh, ah...it's nothing!" He replied with a smile. Taking a bite of the kebab, he made a soft sound of approval.

Eiji could feel Ankh's eyes remain on him for a moment longer before the other continued eating. Was there something he had wanted to say? His free hand slowly inched towards Ankh's, which was resting on his knee.

As Eiji's hand rested over the other man's, he intertwined his fingers in the gap between Ankh's. The Greeed was looking at him again, with an expression devoid of his usual annoyance and anger. The fire cast his face in orange, lighting a glimmer in his eyes. It was familiar in a way, that wide-eyed look.

Sensing the tension between them, Eiji felt he needed to say something. "I'm so glad you're back, Ankh." His voice was laced with emotion, threatening to bubble up from under his calm facade. He squeezed Ankh's hand.

"...I never left, you fool. Not completely."

Despite his best efforts, those were the words that did him in. Warm tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks. He hadn't cried on the day Ankh returned. There were too many emotions at once going on. The need to cry had lodged itself deep inside, only drawn out now when he had time to think and reflect on the events of the past few days...and the past 7 years.

"I....I know..." Eiji gasped out, sniffing and wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "It's all sinking in now. You're here...you're really here." As if to emphasize his point, he squeezed Ankh's hand once more.

The Greeed looked down at their hands, then back up at Eiji's face. His eyes were wide and bewildered and his mouth was half-open, as if there were words he wanted to say but didn't know how. That's right, Eiji remembered. It wasn't unlike the look Ankh had given him that day, on the beach.

In the next instant, Ankh's lips were on his. It was messy and a bit rough, but it was just what Eiji had been wanting. He brought his other hand up to cup Ankh's cheek, kissing him back and letting the warmth of his lips melt away his anxieties.

\---------------

The rest of their meal went by without a hitch, and the wood skewers were thrown into the fire. There was no clean-up required, which was a fact Ankh no doubt appreciated. Eiji stretched, letting out a sound of satisfaction when his bones popped in the process.

"Hey, Ankh? I spotted a small waterfall on our flight earlier. It looked pretty close by." As he talked, he started to remove his shirt. "I think I'm gonna go wash up. Could you watch the fire in the meantime?"

The Greeed looked up from his new iPhone; a welcome-back gift from Hina. His eyes stayed on Eiji for an oddly long amount of time before he simply grunted in response. He would take that as a victory; it was hard enough to get Ankh to tear his eyes away from phone at all sometimes.

Dropping his pants as well, Eiji left them with his shirt and made his way into the forest. Lantern in hand, he cut a careful path through the trees, being careful not to tread on any of the island's creatures. Using the sound of rushing water as his guide, he hiked up the incline.

After about fifteen minutes, Eiji stepped into the clearing. Moonlight shone down, lighting the rushing waterfall and river below. He wasted no time stripping out of his underwear and wading into the water. A shiver ran through his body; it was a little colder than he had been expecting.

Giving his body a moment to adjust, he approached the waterfall. The water poured onto his head and shoulders. With a satisfied sigh, he pushed his hair up out of his eyes. It felt amazing to take a shower out in nature.

Just as Eiji was about to start washing his body, he heard a sound. A rustling of leaves, perhaps. He wondered what sort of wildlife was native to this island. Listening closely, he thought nothing of it when no further sounds occurred.

Turning his attention back to himself, he began to wash his body. After the warm summer day, and especially after the hike, he longed to wash the sweat from his skin. Craning his neck, he let the waterfall spill down his back.

That's when he saw it. A flash of red in the trees above. He squinted his eyes. "What the hell...?" It was much too big to be a bird, surely. Stepping forward, away from the waterfall, he tried to get a better look. The red slowly took shape, and he realized they were legs. Red skinny jeans to be exact.

"Ankh!" Eiji yelled, heart pounding in his chest at the realization. "I told you to watch the fire!"

Now that his eyes had gotten more used to the darkness, Eiji could make out Ankh's full form lounging on one of the tree branches, grinning widely.

"I did watch it. It was boring, so I followed you instead." Ankh said simply.

Eiji could only manage to groan and pout, despite the blush present on his face. How long had he planned on staying and watching? Turning back to the waterfall, he ignored the Greeed and continued what he was doing. Ankh hated to to be ignored. He hated a lot of things.

Once more, the water soothed away the stress, and cooled down his burning cheeks. It was almost like a form of meditation; setting his mind and body at ease. He focused on the flow of water, as if he could feel each and every drop.

When he opened his eyes, his heartbeat had slowed down. His cheeks no longer burned. He also came to find that Ankh was no longer in the tree. Eiji looked around curiously. How did he manage to leave so fast, and without a sound? Had he actually hurt his feelings by ignoring him?

"Ankh?"

He took a few more steps away from the waterfall, looking up at the treetops. A warm summer breeze blew through the clearing, rustling the leaves. Eiji took a step, and froze as he felt something against his back. Arms wrapped around his waist and held him close.

"Do you know how hard it was? To watch you for seven long years...and be unable to touch you?" Ankh's breath was hot against the shell of his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Do you have any idea?"

Eiji's breath caught in his throat. The last few years had been hard for him...unbelievably so. Looking for a solution, not being sure if he would ever get Ankh back. Even so, he had been alive all that time. What had it been like for Ankh, to be in limbo like that? He couldn't even begin to imagine.

"I-I'm sorry..." he gasped out.

"Idiot. I wasn't asking for your sympathy." Ankh replied, clicking his tongue. "I saw the way you were looking at me earlier, at the fire. Why do you think I took the initiative and kissed you first?"

All Eiji could manage to do was shake his head.

"How many times have I told you to just be honest with yourself, Eiji?" His lips were practically on his ear now, and he swore he felt a brush of teeth as he spoke. "Release your desire. Tell me what you want."

He was practically melting back against the other's body at this point, head spinning. Ankh was right. Why did he always hold back? His lover had finally come back to him, and he'd been tiptoeing around the topic of intimacy for days now. But, the need had been there, laying dormant underneath his skin. With Ankh's words and touch lighting a fire inside him, his facade was fading fast.

"It's not a want. It's a need." His voice lacked the nervousness of earlier. "I need you, Ankh. Now. Please."

Within an instant, Ankh had spun Eiji around to face him. He saw a flash of a grin before the other's tongue was in his mouth and his hand was in his hair. It was a far cry from the kiss they had shared earlier; now open-mouthed and desperate. Ankh's hand tightened in his hair, and he tugged his head back.

Showing that devilish smirk of his, he began to kiss and bite along Eiji's neck and jaw. There was no doubt that there would be marks, Eiji thought, as Ankh bit and sucked at his pulse point. The burn and the pleasure aroused him to his core, and he moaned softly

Ankh pulled away and admired his work. His wet lips formed a grin in the moonlight. "You can moan louder than that, can't you? Though, I guess it's fine. We have all night after all." The Greeed caught Eiji's bottom lip between his teeth, and he bit down almost playfully. His hand slowly released from his hair.

"Let's go back, Eiji. We're not doing this here. You know how much I hate water."

Eiji nodded, a bit dazed. As he watched, Ankh gradually took his Greeed form. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Eiji and took off to the skies. It took him a few moments to notice what had just happened; he was still reeling from all the kissing and biting. All it took was a look to the side to send him back to reality as he saw the ground was now far below him.

"A-Ankh! This is dangerous!" He cried out, desperately clinging and fidgeting in his arms. "Wouldn't riding on your back be better?"

The Greeed kept his gaze fixed forward. "Don't squirm, I've got you." His arms tightened slightly around him, but not enough to hurt. "I want to do it this way."

Eiji could only blink at his response. He wanted to hold onto him? This was the first time Ankh had admitted such a thing. Feeling his heart swell, he held on tighter and nuzzled against his lover's neck.

\------------------------

The couple soon landed back at the campsite, and Eiji felt his heart hammering in anticipation for what would be happening the night. Ankh had reverted to human form and was standing at the smoldering fire. With an outstretched hand, he released a small burst of fire and re-ignited it. The look in Ankh's eyes when he turned around made him shiver. He then slipped out of his jacket, which only served to remind Eiji that he himself was still naked. He'd left his underwear at the waterfall.

"Should we go inside the tent?" He asked, voice a bit shaky.

Ankh shook his head, grabbing a blanket from the bag he'd brought. Walking in front of Eiji, he rolled it down on the grass and gestured to it.

"Out here?!"

"Isn't that what you guys like? Laying under the stars...isn't that romantic or something?"

Eiji couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Ankh was truly adorable. "Where did you learn that?"

"I've had a lot of spare time in the last seven years, alright? Shut up!"

Closing the distance between them, Eiji shook his head and smiled. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. You're making a conscious effort. I like that."

In the next moment, he found his ass hitting the ground, softened by the blanket and grass beneath. As he watched, Ankh shed his clothes in the dim light of the campfire. Eiji would probably never understand how he could remove those tight pants so quickly. Or why the Greeed chose to not wear underwear. The very thought was unfathomable.

He couldn't linger on that for long, however, as Ankh crawled on top of him. Eiji reached up to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down, kissing him slow and deep. The other man growled deep in his throat. His hands were now braced on either side of Eiji's head.

His heart skipped a beat when Ankh's mouth opened without resistance, allowing his tongue entrance. He was still uncontrolled in his kissing, but the messiness of it only managed to excite Eiji more.

Suddenly, he felt something sharp pressing against his chest, and he pulled away with a gasp. Ankh's right hand had reverted to it's Greeed form, and he was tracing a sharp talon down his body. The touch was feather-light; not enough to break the skin. It was, however, enough to raise goosebumps to Eiji's skin.

It was true that Ankh was able to revert his body at will, but Eiji had learned after his return that parts of him would revert on their own in moments of intense emotion. He'd first noticed such on the day the other had returned. He had stood before him with half of his face human and the other half Greeed. One of his arms and one of his legs were also in the same state. It had faded after a while.

Was this the same situation, or had he done it on purpose?

"W-What are you doing?" Eiji asked, voice soft against Ankh's lips.

"Teasing you. Drawing out your desire. Marking you a little bit." As if to emphasize the last statement, he leaned over a bit to bite and suck at the side of Eiji's neck.

Sure enough, the pressure of his talon against his skin had increased, adding just the slightest hint of pain. When Eiji looked down, there were pink lines across his chest and abdomen. It was beautiful, in a way.

"Marking me?"

"You're mine, aren't you Eiji?" His hand was now dangerously low, teasing his thighs, but refusing to touch where he needed it the most.

"Ankh...I"

"You're my fool...my human...isn't that right?"

Eiji choked out a breath as his hand ghosted over his length, barely able to speak.

"Say it, Eiji."

Ankh's eyes were on his own now, his gaze unwavering and intense. He wasn't used to him being like this; staking his claim on him. It made his heart pound and his blood rush.

"I'm yours...all yours..." He finally replied.

He swore he saw a flash of red in Ankh's eyes as he looked at him then, the air shifting slightly as took him in his hand and began to pump. The texture of his Greeed hand was strange, but not bad at all. It was smooth and a bit cool to the touch.

"That's right..." He cooed with pride. Eiji couldn't remember the last time Ankh had looked that pleased about anything.

The Greeed slid down the length of his body, until his nose was nuzzled against his inner thigh. He bit and licked at the tender sensitive skin, hand still moving at a steady pace. Eiji watched, entranced.

All thoughts slipped from his mind the second Ankh's tongue flicked out over the head of his cock. Eiji squirmed for a moment, gripping back at the blanket. The Greeed was undeterred by the movement, flattening his tongue and licking a stripe up the underside. When he eventually took it into his mouth, he held the base gently and began to stroke.

"Oh...my god, Ankh I-" The words came out disjointed. 

His hips bucked ever so slightly, causing him to hit the back of Ankh's throat. The other man squinted and stopped for a moment before breathing in deeply through his nose, now looking up at Eiji with a glare.

Worrying that he had ruined the mood, and that Ankh was angry, Eiji tensed up. To his surprise, Ankh simply gripped hard at his hips and continued. His cheeks hollowed as he took him deep. It was all too much, and Eiji threw his head back with a moan.

As Ankh continued, he could feel himself about to teeter off the edge. He gritted his teeth, bucking his hips and anticipating the release, when suddenly-

Ankh pulled off with a pop, a string of saliva connecting from his lips to the tip. Eiji winced and gasped, looking at him with wonder. Was he angry at him, after all? Why had he stopped?

The Greed simply sat up on his heels, swollen lips in a pout. There was something expectant in that look of his.

"A-Ankh?"

"Didn't you want to cum? Weren't you close?" He asked with a smirk.

"What? Of course I did-"

"Then tell me. I want to hear you beg for me to give you what you want."

Eiji stared at him wide-eyed, not knowing what to say. Even if he did know, Ankh was already leaning over and retrieving something from his bag again. A travel-sized clear bottle.

"No matter. I'll have you begging soon enough." He settled back between Eiji's legs, and slipped the bottle of lube into his hand.

Looking at Ankh, Eiji scowled. He knew the other wasn't exactly romantic, but still. Shaking his head, he handed the bottle back. "No. I want you to prepare me." His voice was stern and unwavering.

The Greed stared blankly at him for a moment, before smiling. He popped open the top of the bottle and coated his fingers, which had now returned to their human state. Eiji hugged his knees to his chest, feeling butterflies in his stomach. It seemed like it had been forever since he had been intimate with anyone. But he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but Ankh, not anymore.

The other slipped a digit inside slowly, and much more gently than Eiji expected. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The feeling, that searing stretch, was so familiar and yet so distant. Ankh's face was unbelievably serious and focused as he worked him open, almost as if he was being as careful as possible. Eiji's face burned at that realization.

Though Ankh was careful, his movements weren't exactly slow. Within no time he had slipped two more fingers inside. They curled inside him, teasing him in just the right spot and making him squirm. He could feel pre-cum leaking onto his stomach.

"Ankh, enough...I'm ready...please..." He gasped out, brow furrowed.

The Greeed immediately pulled out. His eyes were clouded with lust as he sat upright for a moment, towering over Eiji.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Opening the bottle once more, he poured the gel into his hand. It was applied to his length hastily, bottom lip caught under his teeth as he fisted his cock. Then, with one hand keeping Eiji's legs open, he pushed inside.

Eiji groaned softly, gripping back at the blanket. With a low hiss, Ankh slid in deeper and deeper. His eyes squinted when he was in to the hilt, seemingly overwhelmed with the feeling of being inside. When his eyes opened moments later, his soft expression nearly made Eiji's insides melt.

Wordlessly, Ankh began to move. He held Eiji's hips, his hands had once more returned to their original form. Talons and nails dug into his skin. The feeling of them nearly piercing him left him breathless and hungry for more. 

Ankh leaned forward until he was face to face with Eiji. Soft warm breaths puffed against his cheek, contrasting with the cool summer air. Naturally, he raised his arms to wrap his arms around the Greeed's neck and keep him close. In return, Ankh pulled him down down harder onto his cock.

His pupils were blown out, surrounded by crimson irises. The usual perfectly coiffed hair was mussed, leaving strands of it stuck to his forehead. Seeing him like this, imperfect and messy, stirred something deep inside Eiji. He was sure he had never looked quite this beautiful before.

Eiji let him re-discover his body at his own pace, even as his thrusts got even faster and deeper. He embedded his teeth into his lower lip, desperately trying to muffle the embarrassing sounds Ankh was coaxing out of him. But it was no use, especially when he knew exactly how to hit him in his sweet spot. He brought his legs up, hooking his heels in the divots of his lover's lower back.

A clawed hand now clasped the back of his head, Ankh's lips nearly touching his. He was looking directly in Eiji's eyes, gaze intense.

"Why are you hesitating?" He growled, "Isn't this....what you wanted? You never stopped...wanting this." The words were punctuated with thrusts, as if to emphasize his point.

Eiji's lip slipped from between his teeth, letting a loud moan ring out. Ankh was right. He had longed for his touch for years, and he knew nothing else could ever satisfy him. The desire had nested inside his heart and refused to let go. He had tried to deny it all this time for in fear of appearing selfish, but now that it was here in his grasp, he-

"More, more!" He mirrored Ankh's hold on him, gripping at the back of his head. "Give me all of you!"

Fiendish laughter filled the air as the Greeed obeyed, hips pounding against him with hopeless abandon. His hand wrapped around Eiji's arousal and began to pump it at the same unforgiving pace.

"That's what I like to hear!" Ankh grunted, still holding his intense gaze. "Tell me what you want!"

Eiji was completely dazed, heart pounding in his ears. He wanted to drown in the other; to have him surrounding him until he didn't know anything else.

"Make me cum! Please!" 

There was no more laughter to be had then, as Ankh buried himself inside him faster and faster. His strokes became more frantic. Eiji was hungry for release, and it was so close. Being denied earlier had only made the need greater.

The warm feeling in his abdomen got stronger and stronger, until his orgasm rippled through him. He cried out his lovers name, feeling himself clench around him as he rode out his pleasure.

Ankh didn't skip a beat, hips slamming against him as he too chased his climax. His breathing became ragged and his face was flushed beyond. Eiji dug his fingernails into his shoulders, anticipating what was to come. Or so he thought.

The Greeed roared out as he came. There was a shockwave as his wings shot out from his back, scattering feathers through the air. Eiji looked on in wonder at the glowing and shifting hues. He had never seen his wings quite this close.

Without hesitation, Eiji pulled Ankh close and held him tight. He could feel how his lover's back heaved with exertion. Such a strong release after all this time must have taken a lot of out of him, he thought. So Eiji simply held him in silence, until his breathing returned to normal and his wings had folded back inside him.

Then and only then did Ankh slip out of Eiji, flopping onto his back beside him. They were both covered in and surrounded by feathers. Eiji picked one up and blew on it gently, sending it floating away.

"If that's gonna happen every time, we better make a habit of doing this outside." He spoke up finally, voice hoarse.

Ankh laughed dryly, shifting onto his side and looking at him. He looked truly peaceful; a look Eiji wasn't used to seeing. Reaching out, he took his lover's hand and squeezed it.

"Welcome home, Ankh." 

For once, the other man didn't have a smart retort. He simply held on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (no matter how small) and kudos are appreciated! Special thanks to cosipotente for editing and support!


End file.
